


Don't Touch Me

by MP_nocturno



Series: Jondami week 2020 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Attempt at Humor, Enfermedad mortal, Hananaki, Humor, M/M, Mención de autodaño, Mención de sangre, Persecución, además de escenas agregadas y diálogos para la historia, saltos cronológicos en el cómic, tal vez, teen Jon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: No todo es tejer y cantar.¡Damian Wayne tiene el tiempo contado! ¿Quién podrá ayudarlo?. Más importante, ¿dejará que lo ayuden?
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: Jondami week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Don't Touch Me

Ciertamente a Bruce Wayne se le podía apodar al hombre del los mil planes y más. Sin embargo, cuando un villano resentido lo maldice para que toda su estirpe sufra el mismo destino que él. No se preocupó mucho. Él no tenía hijos. Al menos no biologicos. 

O al menos eso pensó, imaginad su sorpresa cuando un preocupado Dick de 14 años llegó desesperado tocando la puerta de su habitación a media noche con la piel enrojecida y los ojos llorosos. 

Y lo mismo con Jason y Tim.

Resultaba que la maldición tomaba a sus hijos adoptivos como reales. Vaya mierda de maldición. Por suerte pudieron ayudar a las aves a tiempo antes que la maldición terminará consumiendo sus cuerpos.

Y El gran caballero de la noche pensó que todo había terminado. Hasta que unos ojos verdes y una figura pequeña similar a él aparecieron frente a él.

... 

Damian nunca entendió la paranoia de su padre al no dejarle salir de la mansión los primeros meses (casi año) de su llegada, ni por qué Dick solía vigilarlo de cerca cuando estaba presente.

Mucho menos cuando conoció a Todd y este le preguntó de forma muy insistente sobre su vida. ¿Quién se creía ése idiota?.

Sin mencionar que Drake, además de señalarlo como una amenaza posible, había intentado robarle sangre mientras dormía, vaya tú a saber para qué.

No fue hasta que, unos meses después conoció al hijo de Superman, ahí entendió y la primera mancha apareció.

Se dice que los malos días empiezan disfrazados de normalidad para que no puedas defenderte en su debido momento.

Y para Damian había empezado como cualquier otro. Calentamiento, pasar tiempo con sus mascotas, arreglar su habitación, ducharse, comer y tomar sus clases con Alfred.

Al finalizar sus clases, mando un par de mensajes a Ducard para llevar registro de su misión "Peligro de bolsillo", nombre dado por Maya al ver la foto de su objetivo. Esta le confirmó que su objetivo ya había sido vigilado (innecesario él ya lo había echo) y capturado.

Damian sonrió con satisfacción, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, hasta había tomado en cuenta que estaba aún "castigado" y Batman lo había dejado en la mansión. Solo esperaba que el grandote no llegara pronto, pensó con consideración haciendo unos cálculos mentales mientras jugaba con el batarang que brillaba de un color similar a los ojos del niño.

Cuando Damian vio al niño frente a él, mostró una cara de molestia y desagrado al sentir una presión y un jalón en su pecho. No le gustó. No era una sensación que conociera y si era algo relacionado con sentimientos ya era inmediatamente calificado como algo desastroso. 

Por eso, aunque Batman y Superman habian decidido emparejar a ambos como un dúo, Damian se mostraba arisco y a la defensa de cualquier acercamiento de parte del chico.

En cuanto a Jon. Él también había sentido algo parecido al inicio, sin embargo, al contrario de su compañero, él había pedido ayuda de su madre y está le explicó con simplesa que solamente había desarrollado un tipo de admiración hacia Robin y la sensación en su pecho y las ganas de estar con él. Eran sólo el deseo de ser su amigo. 

Jon, más satisfecho y aliviado de que no fuera algo malo se fue a dormir más tranquilo. Lois suspiro de forma pesada y se recargo en su asiento, se acomodo un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su molote, tamborilero de forma distraída sobre la mesa con sus uñas largas provocando que el sonido del "clac-clac-clac" hiciera eco en la cocina. 

Ella se sentía un poco mal de mentirle a su hijo, pero se sentía inquieta de saber que, quien provocaba esas sensaciones fuera el hijo menor de Bruce, no tenía nada contra ellos, al contrario, sin embargo...su pecho se removió con angustia, tenía la intuición que era algo relacionado a esa maldición de la que Clark hacia ya algunos años le había comentado, ya que había sido uno de quienes habían estado presentes en la pelea. 

—Aún no es tiempo, cuando crezca un poco más haré que Clark hable con él—Se dijo la mujer adulta para consolarse a sí misma. Esperaba estar en lo correcto. 

... 

En una habitación solitaria, un bulto pequeño sobre la inmensa cama se removió de forma inquieta. Damián despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada, había sido otro sueño. 

El Moreno chasqueo la lengua y se sentó dejando caer las sábanas sobre su regazo sintiendo la ligera corriente de aire de la habitación sobre su pecho desnudo , por instinto acarició con la yema de sus dedos los puntos negros que adornaban su tórax, teniendo apenas el tamaño de una canica pequeña. 5 en total. 

—»tt«—deslizó sus dedos hasta dejar caer sus brazos a sus costados, hizo una mueca al sentir una punzada en su brazo. Durante la patrulla con Batman se había distraído y una bala había rozado su brazo y muslo, casi entra en pánico por la idea de que Alfred viera esas manchas y le interrogaran acerca de ella, ni siquiera él sabía qué eran, pero no dolían, así que se dijo a sí mismo que lo investigará después.

Alfred se había mostrado firme en no dejar que Damian se sanará a sí mismo, pero el moreno al saberse acorralado finjio una rabieta sabiendo que eso molestaría a Batman y sonrió satisfecho que su pequeño teatro haya funcionado una vez se encerró en su cuarto. Tenía un poco de hambre, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

... 

Damian correspondió la sonrisa de su amigo y chocó los puños con cansancio sólo deseando cerrar sus ojos y descansar, habían sido unas vacaciones bastante ajetreadas. Pero el sonido de la puerta y Alfred entrando por la puerta con el uniforme escolar le dijeron que eso no sería posible.

Ahogó sus quejidos contra la almohada al igual que Jon, pero resignados, ambos se levantaron con pereza y con el cuerpo cansado a cambiarse para el inicio de clases. Lección sobre su familia, le dijo a Jon una vez que casi se quedaban dormidos sobre las gradas de la escuela; sino te estás muriendo, no hay motivos para faltar a clases. Damián solamente sintió la vibracion del cuerpo contrario recargado contra él tratando de aguantarse la risa.

—Tú familia es rara—Fue la respuesta del de ojos azules acomodándose mejor sobre el hombro del Robin. 

—Mira quién lo dice Super bobo—Damian se burló y sintió un retortijon en su estómago cuando el aliento caliente del otro chocó con su brazo. Y se movió un poco incómodo ante el leve calor en su pecho. 

—Toule

—"Touche"

Por la corrección recibió un golpe en el muslo que fue correspondido por otro golpe a la nuca contraria. 

Llevaban ya unos meses como dúo dinámico y amigos, aunque Damián seguía renegando de eso. De forma disimulada sin mover mucho a Jon que ahora platicaba sobre sus vacaciones desde una perspectiva más tranquila sin temer por no volver a su hogar o morir; desabrocho los dos botones de la manga de la camisa escolar y aguantando la respiración por unos momentos para que su reacción no se notará en su corazón, levantó la tela hacia arriba. 

El más bajo cerró sus ojos con resignación y volvió a abrochar su manga cuando sintió que Jon se quitaba de su lugar, por todo el ajetreo no había tenido oportunidad de revisarse de forma constante para no perder el hilo de su investigación privada. La última vez que se había visto así mismo fue cuando vistió su uniforme combinado con esos adornos del viejo Oeste. 

—¿Damian?—Jon ladeo la cabeza viendo de arriba a abajo a su compañero y a los lados tratando de oír si había algo extraño, ya que, de forma muy leve y por un momento el latido del Moreno se había alterado. Y eso lo noto por estar tan cerca. 

Damian lo ignoró solamente negando con la cabeza, el timbre sonó y volvieron a sus salones. 

En la salida se despidieron con una sonrisa y cada quien se fue a su hogar con el único objetivo de dormir. Excepto Damian. 

Una vez llegó a la mansión, se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella, dejó su mochila sobre su escritorio y acaricio la cabeza de Pennyworth que lo observaba con alegría después de irse tantos días, se desató la corbata y la lanzó sobre su cama. Se quitó el saco y Lo dejo en la esquina de su cama y se dirigió al baño con pasos decididos, sacó su kit de emergencias personal y volvió a salir del baño hasta quedar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Se quito la camisa para poder ver su torso y después los pantalones junto con sus zapatos para quedar en ropa interior y las ligeras que mantenían sus calcetas en su lugar, palpo el lado derecho de su muslo para sacar la navaja que guardaba ahí por costumbre y observó.

Las manchas eran curiosas. A veces crecían o aparecían más uniéndose y volviéndose una manchas más grande, o simplemente desaparecían de un día para el otro, aún no lograba entender qué era el factor principal, las había tratado como otra herida o moretón maquillandolas o usando algún remedio pero éstas no sé iban , sin embargo ahora quería comprobar otra cosa para su investigación.

Acarició el metal de la navaja con la llema de sus dedos y los deslizó hasta la punta, lo cambió a su mano derecha y presionó sobre la mancha negra en su abdomen. Sintió el filo de del metal atravesar su carne, tuvo cuidado en que sólo fuer lo necesario para poder extraer un pedazo de carne. 

Se agachó con cuidado y tomó una venda para detener la sangre que empezaba a salir, no quería manchar la alfombra. Sacó la navaja de la herida y la lanzó dentro del botiquín. Pero al ver que el color no era el mismo lo cambió por uno de los tubos de vidrio que había guardado ahí antes, tomó un poco y también depositó el pequeño trozo de piel que se había arrancado. 

—Interesante—Fue lo único que pronunció al sostener con su mano libre la botella frente de sí. El color era oscuro y espeso al igual que el color de la piel.

Le puso una tapa al frasco y lo llevó consigo a la cama. Ya estando sentado dejo el frasco sobre la colcha y procedió a ponerse un parche sobre el lugar que se había lastimado, busco a tientas su grabadora dentro del cajón del mueble a lado de su cama y presionó play una vez que la tuvo al alcance.

—Día 95. Tal como se pensó, el color va más alla de una simple coloración capilar afectando toda el área en cuestión, además que la sangre cambió de color a uno más oscuro. Al igual que con las otras pruebas, no hay dolor más que el ingerido por el sujeto, han desaparecido 3, pero la única roja permanece. Sigue sin haber una explicación concisa.

... 

**Super baby**

**En linea**

_¿Vas a venir o no Super bobo?_

_5:40 pm_

**Lo siento Dam, pero papá quiere mostrarme algo de supers, tendrá que ser hasta que regrese.**

**5:42 pm**

—»tt«—chisto dándole mimos a Titus y Ace que habían ido a instalaron en la cama del moreno sin permiso. Damian estaba aburrido y castigado, por lo cual había pensado mandarle un mensaje a Jon para ir a patear algunos idiotas. 

_Bien bobo, pero más te vale que me digas a dónde te lleva tanto tu padre últimamente, hasta a mi me ha causado curiosidad_

_5:50 pm_

**Bieeen pero si tu me decís que tanto escondes también, ¿trato?**

**5:55pm**

_No negocio con terroristas_

_5:57 pm_

**Vamos, es justo. Un beneficio por otro, tú lo has dicho**

**5:60 pm**

—Tramposo—Bufo divertido y fastidiado por recibir sus palabras de vuelta. El burbujeo en su pecho se hizo presente, como una sensación de felicidad, pero lo ignoro como lo solía hacer siempre que aparecía. 

Dejó ese pensamiento de lado al recordar que el asunto por el que preguntaba Jon eran sus manchas, por suerte estas habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, solo había unas 4 grandes, dos en sus cosillas y las últimas en el interior de sus muslos. Aparte de esas, la única que prevaleció fue la que estaba sobre su pecho. 

Y confiaba, más o menos en que Jon no diría nada si solo lo obligaba a jurar en nombre de algo que quiera mucho. Había aprendido que eso funciona bien con el menor. 

_Bien, bien. Trato_

_5:60 pm_

**¡Genial! Nos vemos el finde. Bai**

**5:61 pm**

_Hasta luego_

_5:62 pm_

Corto la platica con ese mensaje y se levantó de un salto de la cama para entrenerse lo que restaba del día. Tal vez pintaba algun cuadro sobre los paisajes que vio en su aventura de verano. Ya mañana se preocuparía por confesar su pequeña investigación a alguien.

Pero ese día nunca llegó... 

... 

Damian se levantó de forma agresiva del suelo y se limpio la sangre que le quedaba en los labios de lo que había expulsado antes que alguien lo viera, miró de reojo la manga de su saco y la lluvia cubrió la mancha, aún traía el traje que uso en el funeral de Alfred y la cara un poco sucia. Rick lo miró con pena y levantó las manos en señal de paz. 

—Largate—Escupió con enojo rechinando sus dientes. 

—Escucha chico, sé que tal vez, no sea el mejor para decirte esto pero, tal vez deberías...—Rick hablo con cuidado, como si estuviera ante un animal salvaje, y eso fue tal vez lo que caló dentro del menor. 

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, carajo! No te atrevas a querer fingir saber una mierda de esto "Rick", si buscas alguien que te necesite, busca en otra parte. 

Sin darle otra oportunidad de hablar, el moreno se encaminó a grandes zancadas fuera de ese maloliente callejón y aparto al mayor del camino. Robin tenía otra cosas en las qué enfocarse, fue lo que pensó el menor limpiandose la cara con la manga de su saco, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de Gotham. 

... 

Damian camino, ya cambiado y duchado, con las manos detrás de su espalda, recorriendo los solitarios pasillos de la mansión, observando las pinturas de sus antepasados hasta llegar a las más recientes. Se detuvo un momento más que en las otras y dejó salir un suspiró con tristeza en sus ojos al observar al recién perdido miembro del clan murciélago. 

Le dedico un par de palabras dentro de sí mismo y siguió su camino, no fue hasta que escucho la voz de Bruce en la primera planta. Bajo con desconfianza las escaleras, el mayor se veía demacrado y cansado de todo, aún traía el traje de Batman pero se había quitado la masacara. Damian miró a su alrededor, solos estaban ellos, los muebles y una tableta de las que solían usar. 

Se quedó parado de brazos cruzados, no entendia para qué le quería, si ya habían tenido una "platica" desastrosa hace unas horas. Bruce se mostraba serio aún cuando tal vez era el más estresado de tocar ese tema con el menor de sus hijos, ¡ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que hablar con él sobre la maldición! Sino fuera por una alarma que Alfred le había ordenado poner para no tener excusas, el mayor sintió un agujero en el estómago al recordar a su fiel hombre. 

El de ojo grises tomó asiento invitando al menor hacer lo mismo y carraspeo antes de hablar. 

—Bueno, eh...—Bruce observó esos ojos verde que lo miraban sin interés, no sabía cómo empezar, así que solamente se lo diría a quemarropa. El menor sabría manejarlo por sí sólo.

—Lee el archivo que está en la tableta

Damian achicó los ojos y le dio una breve mirada a su padre antes de tomar la tableta y leer el archivo ya abierto. Conforme más leía, el corazón del moreno se aceleraba...

_**"... Manchas"** _

_**"... Negro y rojo"** _

_**"Maldición"** _

_**"14 años"** _

_**"Zatanna"** _

_**"Destrucción interna"** _

_**"Hilo del destino"** _

_**"Pareja destinada..."** _

_**"¿Hananaki?.."** _

_**"¿Soul mate?"** _

_**"Vomitar sangre"** _

_**"Dolor intenso"** _

_**"... Muerte final..."** _

Y tres archivos de los anteriores Robin y sus casos. 

—¿Por qué?

Habló en un hilo de voz apretando la tablet hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Bruce, ignorante de todo eso le resumió de forma breve que antes de que todo esto ocurriera, había tenido planeado advertirle de todo eso, pero no había tenido cabeza para nada. Que sorpresa, pensó con sarcasmo el de ojos verdes; Y quería deshacerse de los pendientes con él antes de partir a otra misión. Y otra, y otra, sonó cuál canción en su cabeza después de pararse sin decir nada y retirarse de la sala.

Bueno, se dijo recordando a los otros Robin's, eso explica la búsqueda implacable de Drake y el "animado" estado de Todd. 

Al entrar a su habitación cerró la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado. Solo se levantó un poco para alcanzar una mochila que tenía en el suelo, cerca de él para extraer su grabadora donde había registrado todo. Su dolor. Sus dudas. Y sus teorías, al igual que algún pensamientos que se decía en voz alta cuando nadie lo veía. 

No había que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos y llegar a la conclusión de que a él le salieron manchas por haber conocido antes a la otra punta de su hilo, o tal vez por desarrollar sentimientos por el otro. Aunque ahora dudaba si había sido por causa de sí mismo o de la maldición. El moreno chisto y golpeó con un poco de fuerza su cabeza contra la madera antes de presionar el botón de grabar. 

—Día...no importa. Causa encontrada, una estúpida maldición y el sujeto llamado Jonathan Samuel Ken, actual miembro de la liga de superheroes, ubicado en el futuro. Muy lejos, demasiado...

Rio sin ganas ante la mierda de panorama que se había vuelto todo. Ahí en la oscuridad se permitió llorar. Llorar por Alfed, llorar el perder un amigo, llorar por la pérdida de su figura paterna, llorar por que todo se estaba volviendo demasiado. Solo desahogarse. 

... 

No dio ni un paso fuera de la celda cuando cayó de rodilla por el inmenso dolor que lo atacó en su pecho, tan parecido a cuando lo atravesaron que tuvo que recostarse en suelo frío y hacerse ovillo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. 

_¿Por qué dolía?_

_¿Iba a morir ahí?_

_¿Por qué ahora?_

Eran las preguntas que se hacía con desesperación sintiendo su vista volverse borrosa y sus manos temblar. Solo escuchaba las gotas de agua de alguna tubería rota y el eco que hacía su propio intento respirar. Cuando sintió que ya tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantarse, se arrastró fuera de la celda y del agujero en donde lo habían abandonado. Vaya equipo el que se había ido a conseguir, idiota. 

Damian se permitió burlarse de su mismo mientras se arrastraban-caminaba; bueno, no es como si últimamente tuviera las mejores ideas. 

Cuando se supo más "seguro" se permitió tirarse sobre ¿el suelo? ¿Techo? ¿Dónde demonios había se ido a tirar?. Damian se sintió tentado a quitarse la máscara para poder ver mejor hasta dónde había ido a parar pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado para pensar, y el dolor en su pecho y cuerpo no ayudaban. 

Despertó después de unas horas, suponía el moreno, ya que aún era de noche y el olor a basura y alguna otra mierda llegaba a su olfato. Suspiró pasando un minuto para procesar lo que había pasado. Sin equipo, sin nadie a quién recurrir ni a dónde ir aparentemente. 

Y ahora el premio mayor, se dijo con cansancio quitándose los guantes para dejarlos a un lado de sus caderas y puso sus manos frente a él para analizarlas. Totalmente negras. 

—A la mierda. 

Bueno, si iba a morir, se llevaría a algunos malditos desgraciados con él al infierno. 

... 

Hasta el momento no le habían atrapado. Los secuases ya no eran como antes, pensó con diversión jugando con el mango de su espada. Damian se dedico a observar las estrellas y la calma del agua, si quería empezar con alguien en su lista de juicios, empezaría con mal nacido que les había quitado a Dick.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno y el latir en su corazón lo hizo tensarse, se supo observado. Y precisamente la persona que no quería ver en esos momentos.

—»tt«—Se levantó y se lanzó dentro de la bodega, aterrizó de forma hábil y en posición de pelea con espada en mano.

—¿¡Dónde está?!—exigió lanzándose sobre el primer guardia y dándole un golpe en la quijada que lo dejó K. O. Eso solo provocó que todos los guardia cercanos se lanzarán contra el menor, se agachó para esquivar y pateó un par de cabezas cuando escucho el sonido de la capa ondear tras él y la mirada de pánico de algunos esbirros.

—¡Creo que necesitas ayuda!.

Un par de hombres fueron derribados de un solo golpe a su lado dejando ver por fin a Superboy. Jonathan Kent había llegado. 

—¡Creo que deberías largarte!—Le respondió malhumorado golpeando la garganta de uno. Siendo ignorado, Superboy lo ayudó y mientras estaba distraído obtuvo la información que necesitaba. Lanzó al último guardia sobre el montón y salió con pasos rápidos de la bodega. 

—¡Damian espera, tenemos que hablar! 

—¿Tenemos? No lo creo—le respondió indiferente caminando hacia la orilla del lago, Robin tenía otros asuntos por los cuales preocuparse. 

Jon sólo lo siguió parloteando sobre el futuro y que estaba preocupado por el suyo. Pura mierda, opino para sí el moreno escupiendo al suelo. ¿Acaso irse al espacio y al futuro le habían atrofiado el cerebro? ¡Claro que sabía su futuro! El estúpido Batman de Drake había tenido la amabilidad de hacérselo saber. Y su madre no se diga. 

Jon quería jalarse los cabellos ante la indiferencia del menor, ¿¡acaso no entendía que estaba en peligro?!. El Super había intentado acercarse después de su despedida pero las cosas no habían salido bien, y en realidad se sentía mal de haber dejado tanto tiempo al Robin, y por fin se había tomado un momento para preocuparse por él, lo cual se reprochó despues. Aunque por la última vez que se "vieron", pensó que habían quedado sin rencores, parecía que no. O bueno, no es que Superboy tuviera mucho que opinar. 

Damian le dio la espalda en espera que el Super se fuera. 

—No te preocupes por mi, no tengo miedo del futuro. Jonathan. 

Auch, ok, tal vez se lo merecía. 

—E-está...esta bien— Jon se dio la vuelta, para evitar que el menor lo viera, no quería que pensara que aún era un pequeño llorón. Ok, si lo era aún, pero eso no tenía que saberlo el otro. 

Con pesar se elevó al cielo para dejar al menor a solas, tal vez necesitaba un momento, tal vez lo abrumo un poco y necesitaba pensar las cosas. Se repetía Jon por dentro tratando de convencerse a sí mismo mientra volaba por arriba de las nubes. 

Aparte de querer ayudar a su viejo amigo, había una cosa más por la que estaba ahí. Semanas atrás un pequeño dolor en el pecho le había estado molestando, lo dejó pasar al pensar que sólo era su cuerpo acostumbrandose. Pero cuando en vez de desaparecer aumentó, trató de hablar con Saturgirl pero sólo le sugirió ignorar el tema, después fue con Brainiac 5 y luego de un escaneo le sugirió hablar con su padre, ya que él era un Kriptoniano y sabía más sobre el caso. 

Brainiac 5 le prometió encargarse de las formalidades a cambio de dejar acompañarlo, por supuesto acepto. Sin embargo tuvo que esperar por el descubrimiento de otro "hijo" de Superman que aparentemente había estado desaparecido en una dimensión desconocida. 

Jon creyó que tal vez no le agradaría, aunque hubo algo de incomodidad por su origen, pronto se olvido de eso y conversaron sobre sus experiencias. 

Después de derrotar a otro villano fue que pudo hablar con su padre al llegar a su casa, le platico su situación y por accidente su madre escuchó. Le causó sospechas que ambos se vieran con preocupación y empezaron a preguntar si sabía algo de Damian y si había ocurrido algo en la liga. 

—¿Damian, qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?—preguntó con un poco de recelo enderezando su espalda contra la silla de madera. 

Lois miró con angustia a su esposo y necesito tomar asiento mientras se retorcía las manos con nervios. Clark le abrazo por los hombros sin poder ver a Jon a la cara. Jon los vio preocupado y Lois fue quien tomó la palabra. 

—Bueno, hijo...no pensamos realmente en eso desde hace meses y...yo ya lo había olvidado. Oh dios—Vio que su madre se tapó la boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. 

—¡¿m-ma-mamá?!

—OH Dios Clark, ¿cómo es que lo olvidamos? Pobre chico—Lois se sentía culpable de olvidar. Había pasado tantas cosas que olvidó por completo ese tema, Clark sólo la consoló en silencio. 

—¿Qué? —Esta vez se levantó rápido de la mesa golpeando la un poco de paso. —¿¡qué sucede con Damian!? 

—Hijo, siéntate por favor, tenemos que hablar. 

Jon vio la puerta y a su padre, ahora el sentimiento de urgencia de salir a buscar al menor le rasguñaba el pecho, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba. Lleno de aire sus pulmones exhalando despacio al sentarse. 

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes Jon, no pensamos que pudiera afectarte. Hace algunos años...

Y se lo contó. Todo. Desde la misión en la que un villano maldijo a Batman hasta el cómo afecto a los hijos del murciélago, del cómo ya todos habían pasado por eso excepto Damian, o al menos eso Pensaron. 

—¿De qué trata la maldición? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?—Preguntó impactado por eso, nunca imagino que algo así le podría estar sucediendo a Damian. 

—El que sabe los detalles al 100% es Bruce y los chicos. Lo que yo sé es por haber estado ahí y por qué Dick me lo contó en su momento. 

» En palabras exactas, la maldición decía "Hombre sin corazón, tus descendientes pagarán tu traición. A las 14 primaveras, el final del hilo encontrarán, que hermoso será, hasta que las manchas empiecen a mostrar, y el toque del final solo su piel ardera hasta que ya no puedan más y su interior desaparesca". Bruce supuso que eso no era por lo que preocuparse, ya que no tenia hijos y en ese entonces solo tenía a Dick. Meses después Dick vino conmigo y...su piel estaba rojiza en varias partes que me mostró y otras con machas negras. Jon, su sangre era negra, estaba muriendo por dentro. El final del hilo significaba su hilo rojo, el de la leyenda, y las manchas se dejaban guiar por sus emociones positivas y negativas—Clark se tomó un momento para respirar y peinar su cabello hacia atrás. —El toque de la persona que aman puede ser una bendición o una maldición, esas fueron sus palabras. No sé lo que pasó después, pero dejamos de ver unas semanas al chico y aunque le pregunté a Bruce nunca dejó que nos Involucraramos, al pasar 1 mes Dick volvió lleno de energía y feliz. Lo último que me dijo fue que su hilo lo había salvado por que él también lo había sentido, pero no quiso darme muchos detalles. 

—¿Jon, entiendes lo que tratamos de decirte? —Lois ya se veía más calmada y había escuchado todo en silencio. Al ver la cara de impaciencia sólo le quedó pararse y sentarse junto a su hijo. —Creemos que tú eres el "hilo" de Damian. 

—Teníamos la sospecha de eso cuando eran niños, pero creo que esto lo confirmó—El mayor no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa por eso, no había pensado en la situación de los murciélagos desde que Batman se había encerrado en Gotham y no dejaba que nadie entrara a ayudar. 

—¡OH por dios, eso explicaría muchas cosas! —Exclamó como quién ha obtenido todas las respuestas del mundo, pero recordó la platica con su madre y la miró escéptico. —Pero, entonces por qué tu dijiste que...

—Lo siento hijo, tenía miedo y Bruce no quería decirnos nada, además que no pensé que pasaría todo esto, yo, pensé que tendrían tiempo de crecer y hablarlo con tranquilidad—Explico avergonzada la reportera siendo abrazada por su esposo. 

–¡Ay no..ten-tengo que encontrar a Damian y saber si esta bien!–Jon sintió sus manos temblar y su corazón latir apresurado. Se levantó de un salto caminando hasta la puerta. Eso explicaba muchas cosas con respecto a Damian y el por qué sintió esa incomodidad con Saturngirl. 

—Y mamá. Al regresar tenemos que hablar sobre lo que creen que es mejor para mí y lo que no 

Sin más salió volando aún con su traje de superboy hasta el lugar donde lo vio por última vez. 

Al llegar ya había oscurecido hace rato y todo estaba en calma, trató de buscar alguna pista del menor, pero el sonido de pasos y voces dentro del almacén le distrajeron. 

—Te dije que no íbamos a encontrar nada aquí Crush, ese Idiota ya debió estar aquí —La voz de un chico se escucho como un eco después del sonido de una lata siendo lanzada. Jon vio todo desde arriba para ver un grupo de chicos con uniformes. 

—Silencio Roundhouse, aquí es la última dirección donde estuvo antes de ir a cortar brazos 

—Es peligroso. Tenemos que encontrarlo y detenerlo 

La chica morena y de ropas moradas/rosas se acercó a la de aspecto más agresivo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la contaría con preocupación, Jon frunció el ceño ante la palabra "Peligroso" y rodó los ojos con fastidio, ahí iba otra vez esa palabra. 

—Lo sé Djinn, pero no sabemos si Robin ya-...

Fue cuando Jon le escucho decir "Robin" confirmó su idea sobre a quién se referían y descendió de su escondite hasta quedar por arriba de ellos con el ceño fruncido y no creía traer una cara muy contenta por la cara de kid flash y los demás. 

—¿Qué pasa con Robin?—ante la pregunta, los adolescentes se miraron con confusión ante el nuevo personaje. 

Jon gruñó con frustración. Tenía prisa. Se posicionó en pose de pelea, inclinando su torso hacia adelante y sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus ojos. 

Con ayuda de su velocidad tomó del cuello del uniforme al adolescente de piel azul que le había dicho "Idiota" a Robin. Una flecha rozó inútilmente su mejilla y el interrogatorio comenzó. 

—Creo que no me di a entender. ¿DÓNDE-ESTA-ROBIN? 

... 

–¡Achu! Estúpido polvo. 

Damian se limpio la nariz con la parte interna de su brazo sin dejar de observar los planos en la mesa vieja y sucia que había encontrado en una casa abandonada. 

—Veamos...si entro por aquí y...aja...pero tengo ummm—Damian había dejado a un lado su máscara un rato pues su vista empezaba a volverse borrosa y eso era un obstáculo en sus planes. Estiró la mano para alcanzar una caja y usarla como silla y recargando la frente en la mesa, cerró los ojos sumiendose en la oscuridad. 

Damian

Una voz le llamaba, trató de acercarse pero sólo podía sentir el calor de las brazas bajo sus pies, y el frío en la punta de sus dedos. 

Más sin embargo, el ruido de un vidrio estrellarse contra el suelo hizo que despertará en ese momento y tomará su katana que había dejado en el suelo y se colocará en posición de pelea. Se tensó observando de forma fija el lugar por donde había salido el sonido, avanzó unos pasos con cautela pero se relajo al ver la figura de dos gatos medianos de color naranja atrigado. 

—Hola tu—saludo en voz baja agachandose para acariciarlo. Extrañaba a Alfred. Se levantó y miró con desconfianza el lugar de donde había salido el minino, con un agarre firme sobre su katana. 

Avanzó con pasos cuidadosos fuera de la habitación maltrecha en la que estaba y puso especial atención a los sonido a su alrededor. Pero al no escuchar nada los primeros tres minutos regresó a la habitación y guardo sus cosas con prisa y salto por la ventana ayudado por su gancho. 

Ni bien salió de la casa, la silueta de Jon se hizo presente a través de la ventana observando al petirrojo volar lejos. 

—¿Qué estas tratando de hacer Dami?—Y dicho eso despegó vuelo.

El resto de la noche se dedico a seguir al moreno desde lejos, vigilando que no se pusiera en peligro, lo cual lo hizo querer descender varias veces al ver que la situación se veía en una situación peligrosa. 

—Al fin—suspiró aliviado cuando el menor por fin se detuvo alrededor de las 5 de la mañana sobre el techo de un conjunto de departamentos. El de la capa roja se tallo los ojos ante el escozor que presentaban ante el sueño que empezó a invadirle, se estiró y acomodo sobre la corniza del restaurante donde se habia sentado para poder vigilarlo. Bostezo y volvió a mirar en dirección del menor, pero ya no estaba. 

—¿¡Pe-pero qué-..?!

Se levantó de un salto viendo hacia todo lados pero una voz que denotaba irritación interrumpió su búsqueda. 

—¿No te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación? 

Jon se sobresalto primero por oír la voz de Batman, pero al reconocer los latidos se relajo y se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente al lado oscuro del edificio viendo directamente a la sobra que sobresalía por el leve brillo amarillo de su capa. 

—Lo dice el chico que me espiaba cuando dormía 

Se permitió reír con nostalgia ante ese recuerdo que para él era tan lejano. Solo paró cuando el menor salió de las sombras, lo primero que noto fue que no traía su antifaz y luego que se mostró con una cara de molestia y su katana en mano. 

—»tt«

—¿Damian, qué estas haciendo?—Le preguntó avanzando un par de paso. —Necesitamos hablar sobre-.. 

—Sobre nada—Corto su frase afirmando el agarre sobre el mango, señal para que dejara de acercarse a él 

—Damian, ya lo sé. Lo de la maldición quiero decir. 

—... 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? ¡Si lo hubiera sabido yo-...! 

—¿Tú qué? ¿Te hubieras quedado?—Le preguntó con sorna apuntandole con la espada. —No me salgas con esas Jonathan, que nos conocimos. 

—"Conocemos"—Le corrigió de forma inconsciente aunque en el fondo no estaba tan seguro ya. —Y claro que lo hubiera echo

—Claro que no. 

—Claro que sí. 

—¡Que no! 

—¡Que si! 

—¡AGH! ¡NI SI QUIERA SÉ PARA QUÉ DISCUTO CONTIGO!—Grito de forma exasperado sujetando su cabeza y dándole la espalda. —¡Lo echo, echo esta! 

—Dejame ayudarte Dami—Pidió de forma suave tomando de forma firme las manos del otro para que no huyera. O eso creía hasta que sintió la boca contra la cara y le soltó por instinto. 

Se recuperó rápido para ver como el otro salía huyendo saltando de techo en techo de forma veloz. 

—Entonces por las malas—Habló al viento con resignación. Alcanzó al moreno de forma rápida haciendo que casi choque contra él, pero robin lo evitó con una vuelta hacia atrás. 

—¡Deja de seguirme! 

—¡No! 

Con gesto de irritación, Damian lanzó una bomba de humo que hizo toser al otro y aprovecho esos momentos para deslizarse por una escaleras de emergencias, caer en un callejón y salir corriendo. Por suerte a esas horas de la madrugada apenas y había un alma en la calle, por lo que pudo correr con más libertad. 

Ante esto, Jon lanzaba algunos rayos para tumbar las cosas para obstáculo en el camino de Robin, algunas veces disparaba cerca de sus pies ganándose un par de insultos del otro. 

Solo logró detenerlo un momento con su aliento helado provocando que se resbalara y aprovechará para sostenerlo de su capa. 

—¡Te tengo! 

—No lo creo idiota—Al sentir que Jon lo tomo por su capa la desabrocho y se escabullo por un edificio en ruinas. 

—¡Damian, deja de actuar como un inmaduro! —Le grito sabiéndose escuchado al entrar al edificio. Se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que escuchó un quejido de parte del moreno y el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo. 

—¡Damian!—apareció frente a él moreno que se había derrumbado en el suelo. 

—N-nombres. Mierda—Damian se abrazaba a sí mismo echo ovillo contra el suelo. Jon trató de tomarlo en brazos pero eso sólo hizo que otro mordiera sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. El mayor, asustado, lo volvió a dejar en el piso quemándose el cerebro de cómo ayudar. 

—O-oh mierda, lo siento

—Vaya, no creí vivir para ver al gran superboy decir una "palabrota" 

—¡No es hora de que saques tu lado humorístico Damian!—Le reclamo con molestia viendo el rostro burlon del otro, burla que no llegaba a sus ojos. —¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? 

Susurraba Jon caminando de un lado a otro. Damian lo detuvo estirando un brazo para tomar su capa a medio camino y jalarlo. 

—Largarte. Esto se pasará en un rato

Ambos se miraron en silencio hasta que Jon se agachó a recoger la capa de Damian que había soltado al ver el estado del otro. La sacudió y la extendió ante los ojos verde que lo veían aburrido y aun quejándose bajito. 

—...Bien, entonces la cuna de capa

—Ugh, te odio tanto—Se quejo golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. Jon ignoró eso y lo envolvió con la capa dejando dos extremos a sus costados de forma que quedara como una cuna, lo sostuvo asegurándose que la capa resistirá y los sacó a ambos de ahí. 

Volaron en silencio dándole la oportunidad a Damian de ver que estaba en New Jersey, ¿Cúando había llegado ahí?. Jon no dejó de ver el rostro del contrario logrando observar las esmeralda apagada y perdidas viendo hacia un lado apreciando la ciudad, el viento moviendo sus corta cabellera negra y el viento chocando con su rostro aún con algo de grasa infantil en los cachetes y un puchero dejando expuesto el labio superior expuesto. 

Jon suspiro desviando la mirada avergonzado por estarlo viendo, es decir ya lo había echo todo el día prácticamente. Pero era vergonzoso hacerlo ahora. 

—¿Sucede a menudo?—Preguntó el de capa roja tratando de romper la tensión que tenían, Damian lo ignoro removiendose dentro de la capa, ya había pasado el dolor, pero estaba disfrutando el paseo. El volar sobre Goliath le traía paz y la sensación de libertad, esto era algo parecido. Y más si la estúpida maldición no se callaba con el escozor en su pecho recordándole con quién estaba.

Jon tomó aire para no volver a gritar sintiendo un tic en el ojo. Casi olvidaba lo necio que podía ser el robin. Tenía que mostrar que era confiable otra vez. Observó a su alrededor después de un rato y vio el lugar perfecto para aterrizar. La estatua de la libertad. 

—Por favor, hablame. No me dejes a fuera como los demás—Le pidió con pesar aterrizando y dejando con cuidado al otro dándole espacio para que se levantara. 

Sin decir nada, como en todo el viaje, Damian se sentó a la orilla de la corona y dejó que sus pies se balancearan. Jon suspiro aliviado que ya estuviera más clamando y no intente escapar de él. 

—Duele ¿Sabes?—Empezó a hablar viendo las luces de los edificios, Jon agradecía tener Super audición, sino sería imposible oirle por lo bajo de su tono, como sino hablara realmente con él. —Cada vez se extienden más y yo...no puedo hacer nada Jonathan. 

Jon tomó asiento junto a él colocando la capa negra en los hombros de su amigo. 

—Claro que puedes. ¡Puedes dejar que te ayuda! 

Damian rio sin gracia ante la idea. Claro que lo había pensado, miles de veces. Lo pensó cuando lo vio, lo pensó mientras luchaban lo que creyó la última vez juntos, lo pensó mientras le contaba sobre su viaje, lo pensó cuando lo abrazo como despedida. Ese abrazo le costó más que el dolor físico que fue el tocarlo. No, eso no era algo suyo, negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Pará qué? ¿Solo estar bien un rato y después recaer?. Esa no es una vida que desee, amarrando personas a mi por lastima. Sino quieren estar conmigo, bueno, qué mas da. 

Se encogió de hombros recostandose sobre el cemento para ver el cielo que ya empezaba a aclarar, al menos la capa le daba un poco de comodidad. Jon lo acompañó viendo el cielo, tamborileo sus dedos sobre su pecho, indeciso de hablar. 

—¿Y si me quedara?—Soltó la pregunta de golpe apretando los labios a la espera de la respuesta del otro. 

En cambio Damian frunció en el ceño ante la idea. 

—No seas estúpido. Tienes un equipo al cual responderle, ¿lo olvidas? 

El mayor hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos mirando con molestia al cielo como sí fuera el chico a su lado. 

—Pues, ¿adivina qué? No te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando. 

Ante la respuesta Damian se sentó para ver a Jon acostado viendo hacia arriba, abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero después cambió a una cara rabiosa y lo golpeó en el estómago, que el otro se tapó por instinto, seguido de eso, Damian repartido golpes y patadas a lo que tenía al alcance. 

—¡Ei! —Se quejo Jon bajo los golpes del otro, no le dolían en sí, pero no era como que le gustase. 

—¿Qué mierda Jon? ¿¡Eres estúpido!? ¿Pará qué querrías quedarte conmigo?—Le cuestionó parando los golpes y levantándose del suelo, comenzando a caminar en círculos mientras se dedicaba a despotricar y hablar consigo mismo en voz alta. —Yo no valgo nada, tal vez si voy con mi madre y le suplico me de una muerte digna en batalla y no por una porquería como los sentimientos. 

En lo que Damian daba una y mil razones por que toda la situación era estúpida y que era mejor morir con honor a vivir en la humillación, Superboy miraba todo con la boca abierta ante las palabras del otro, aunque sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y también se levantó para detener la caminata del moreno que ya estaba al punto de empezar a gritar de la frustración. 

—Escuchame muy bien Damian Bruce Wayne Al Ghul. No vas a morir. No te voy a dejar—Le aclaro sosteniendo los brazos de robin para que no se moviera. —Porque el chico que yo conozco se burla de la muerte y lo manda al demonio, el chico que yo conozco no se rendiría a la primera...—desvío la mirada hacia el piso aflojando un poco el agarre sintiendo su rostro arder por lo que quería decir. Se remojo los labios y simplemente lo soltó tomando valor con cada palabra pero evitando verlo con lo último. —el chico del que me enamoré no...no aceptaría las cosas con la cabeza agachada, se levantaría y pelearia. 

Damian sintió por primera vez en años el bochorno en toda su expresión. Podía decir que seguramente a pesar del tono de su piel, se podía ver el color rojo que había tomado ante la confesión. Pero decidió no dejarse llevar y apartarlo. 

—¡Estas confundido! Solo estas "enamorado" de una ilusión. ¿O acaso me mentiras diciendo que no sentiste nada por nadie allá en el futuro?—se separó de Jon cruzando de brazos sobre su pecho para verlo con desafío. —Por favor, creeme cuando digo que no es necesario que lo niegues por que lo sentí Kent, y no fue exactamente un maldito paseo en el campo. 

Jon rodo los ojos haciendo un gesto de fastidio y señalandolo por completo. 

—oh claro, olvidaba que San Damian ya ha tenido una relación "perfecta" y sabe todo del amor

Comentó cómo casualidad finjiendo qué veía con suma atención sus uñas. Ahora agradecía haber interrogado a esos chicos. 

—De dónde...¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! 

—¿Importa?— preguntó de forma armononiosa dejando de fingir ver su manos para mirar directamente al menor que ahora tenía un puchero en su cara y volteaba a ver a otro lado. —Lo que queda claro aquí es que sólo yo decido cómo me siento. Y sobre lo otro–Dudo un poco pero lo olvido al recordarse que no fue nada realmente. —...bueno, si. Llegué a empezar asentir algo por Saturn pero cuando iba a averiguar si era igual a lo que sentía por ti me di cuenta que no iba a funcionar y me retracte

Se rasco la nuca con pena ante sus acciones, Damian solo lo miró de forma plana antes de bufar y hacer un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. 

—¿Y se supone que eso me haga sentir bien o...?

—¡Ash! A veces eres tan...¡Castroso!

—¡Entonces largate Jon! 

Jon olvidó la pena para volver a estar fastidiado y empezar a cansarse de la actitud del menor. 

—Entérate Robin, ya no soy menor que tú, ya no me puedes mandar

—Yí ni mi pidis mindir—refunfuño imitando al otro de forma boba mientras abría y cerraba la mano como si fuera una boca. 

—Ya madura. 

—Mejor sacame de aquí, tengo cosas qué hacer. 

—Claro que no. Y si lo fuera tendrá que esperar. Lo vas a a hacer ahora, conmigo, es arreglar esto—Le aclaro de forma grave señalandolos a ambos. 

—Pues espera sentado por que no voy a aceptar tu ayuda. 

Jon se sostuvo la cabeza con frustración, estaba a nada de arrancarse los cabellos, pensó el de ojos verdes con burla sin dejar de lado su expresión sería. 

—Bien 

—¡Bien! 

—¡Perfecto! 

—¡Fabuloso! 

Grito por última vez el moreno antes que los dos se dejaran caer para sentarse dándose la espalda. 

—¿Por qué eres tan necio? 

El Super fue el primero en romper el silencio mientras jugaba con la punta de su capa, podía sentir las corrientes de aire frío solar y el cielo despejarse. Damian chasqueo la lengua y con el codo en su rodilla puso su cabeza en su mano. 

—¿Por qué no dejas de joder? 

Jon bufo dejando de lado su capa para girar un poco su cuerpo en dirección de Damian. 

—Por qué eso es lo hace un amigo...perdon si me tarde un poco en recordarlo. 

—Como sea—Jon solo vio cómo se encongia de brazos sin verlo. 

—No digas como sea— reclamo volteandose por completo sentándose sobre sus talones. —Sé que no he sido el mejor amigo al irme sin decir nada, pero tu también lo has echo

—¡Ja!—dio una carcajada cínica volteandole a ver con enojo. —Al menos no regreso con una edad diferente y cuando me digno a aparecer es para irme de forma indefinida

—OK, me merezco eso—Le dio la razón con pesar. —Sé que no tengo excusa cuando tú estuviste tantas veces en momentos difíciles para mi cuando era niño. Pero quiero cambiar eso 

El menor rodó los ojos con hastío y volvió a darle la espalda. 

—Busca a alguien más con quien redimirte Kent

—¡No quiero redimirme para no tener cargo de conciencia Damian, con un carajo! ¡Quiero hacerlo por que quiero estar contigo! 

Se arrastró sobre sus rodilla hasta que estas chocaron con la espalda contraria. 

—... 

Jon se relamio los labios y apretó sus puños sobre la tela de su uniforme, se enderezo y espero cual reo su sentencia. Pero antes abogó una vez más en busca de los orbes esmeraldas. 

—Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que esta vez no me iré, al menos no de la nada. 

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro de esto?—preguntó dubitativo mientras relaja a su cuerpo pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto. 

Jon sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron ante la respuesta más calmada, eso significaba que estaba pensándolo. Carraspeo y empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos. 

—¿Recuerdas las veces que te quedaste en mi casa a dormir? 

—Si

—¿Recuerdas que siempre olvidas traer un cambio de ropa? 

—Si. Y además que es un estorbo. 

—Bueno...la primera vez que te vi, así con mi pijama y relajado sentí...bonito en mi pecho y pensé que te veías lindo así... 

El mayor sintió su cara arder ante la confesión y Damian tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar reír, jamás admitiria que le causó un poco de ternura eso. 

—¡No te rías de mi! 

—¡Es que!—Exclamó con gracia volviendo a taparse la boca dejando escapar risas leves que hacían sentir al otro más avergonzado con cada risa, le gustaba ver que el otro estaba relajandose pero eso no quitaba el bochorno. —¡¿Quién demonios describe un sentimiento como "bonito"?! Oh por dios eso fue demasiado cursi hasta para ti 

—Jodete Damian

El amanecer iluminó el escenario dándole a ambos la oportunidad como en algunas ocasiones en antaño de ver el amanecer y la luz mañanera reflejarse en los edificios y las nubes de colores reflejándose en los grandes ventanales.

—¿Hasta cuándo me vas a tener secuestrado?—Ambos se habían volteado para ver la vista. Damian en posición de indio y Jon balanceando sus pies por la orilla. El mayor sonrió al sentirse como si tuviera 10 años otra vez y sólo estuvieran ahí para comer unas hamburguesas, él una doble carnívora y el moreno una vegetariana mientras se quejaba de que era un salvaje por comer animales inocentes. 

—No estás secuestrado Damian, no seas exagerado—ale saco la lengua con burla ante sus dramas. 

—Estoy contra mi voluntad así que puede pasar como secuestro, Idiota.

—Bieeen—aceptó remilgando alargando la "e" a propósito. —Te tendré aquí hasta que aceptes mi ayuda y sino, acostúmbrate a que te siga a tu loco plan que tengas.

—¡Ugh! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tanto tú?!

—Creeme que entiendo el sentimiento, pero tomaré eso como un acepto—aclaro para sí de forma melódica y se aprovecho un poco para abrazarlo como antes, envolviendo el cuerpo más pequeño contra su pecho y colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro con el cuello. —bobo

Solo le duró el gusto un momento antes de que Damian se moviera cuál gusano en aceite y lo apartará con sus manos tratando de soltarse del agarre de acero. 

—¡Sueltame que me pegas tus enfermedades del futuro! 

Jon solo sentía las las manos del otro aplastar su cara dándole poco espacio para hablar. 

—¿¡Ta-Tan siquiera existe eso?! 

La pregunta detuvo al moreno para verlo con un gesto que decía "¿acaso eres Idiota?". 

—No me voy a rriesgar 

No sabían con exactitud ahora qué sucederia ahora que habían llegado a una especie de "acuerdo" no dicho entre ambos, pero Jon quería intentarlo hasta el final y Damian se había resignado a darle una última oportunidad a su vida. Por qué ahí entre gritos e insultos volvió a sentirse "normal" aún estando en la cima de la estatua de la libertad; sabía que aún había cosas que resolver con su vida, aún sentía una tristeza inmensa en su pecho, pero una cosa a la vez. Lo que le recordaba...

—Bien—Damian suspiro dejando de luchar pero alejándose lo más que podía del otro.—si vas a ser un estorbo, al menos serás uno útil 

Jon parpadeo confundido levantando una ceja ante esa frase contradictoria, Damian Chasqueo la lengua y le quito importancia con un gesto de la mano. 

—Yo sé lo que dije—Aclaro pero después un brillo de malicia que apareció en su mirada hizo que Jon tragar a saliva. —Prepárate Jon, que vamos a romper un par de reglas de mi padre

—¿Por qué siento que me va a doler?—Lo miro con desconfianza ahora, se levanto para que si espalda chocará contra el cemento y dejar al menor sobre sus piernas con sus brazos en el torso del moreno. 

—Oh, claro que lo hará—Comentó como si nada dejando ver cierto rencor entre letra. —Pero ya te comprometiste a seguirme. A menos que todo haya sido solo palabras al aire 

—¡Claro que no! 

Ambos sabían que esa era la intención final pero así eran. 

—Muy bien—aceptó más decido con una señal le indicó a Jon levantarse. —Vamos Sup, es hora de ir a patear traseros a Gotham

—supongo que tu mandas

Jon suspiro con exageracion agachandose para que el otro se subiera a su espalda ya que llevarlo en brazos le ganaría un pase gratis de Kriptonita en polvo. Robin lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero al final solo coloco de forma correcta su capa y se sostuvo de los hombros del otro y pasó sus piernas a los costados para sostenerse con ellas. Jon puso las manos en sus glúteos y se elevó en dirección a ciudad Gothica. 

—¡Oye, oye! —Exclamó sobresaltado al sentir el roce de unas manos cerca de su trasero, le propinó un golpe en la nuca. —Cuidadito con esas manos. 

Jon solo se rio acomodándo de forma correcta al otro. 

El fin ... por el momento

**Author's Note:**

> Dato: Sé que canonicamente solo Tim fue adoptado por Bruce, mientras Jason Y Dick sólo estuvieron bajo su tutela, pero se me hizo más interesante así.
> 
> Es claro cuando cruzó la línea de lo cannon y me lo paso por el arco del triunfo xd
> 
> Salaverga, creo que esta madre es la cosa más larga que he escrito. No lo hago otra vez señor. Espero.


End file.
